


Let me take her.

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Big brother Aaron, Crying Liv, F/M, Love, Multi, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Sandra has been up all night with Liv who's got the flu and won't sleep. Aaron's been at his mates house he comes back to see Liv still crying and Sandra stressed out so he does what every brother should do.





	Let me take her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a obsession with Liv and Aaron stories! #sorrynotsorry

"Come on baby please shush!" Sandra said. She was exhausted! Liv was only 6 months old and had already got the flu from her and Gordon. She had been up all night with her. 

Gordon tried to help as well but she just snapped at him telling him to go away. She sat down on the sofa with Liv who was still crying and started to rock her hoping she would fall asleep but she didn't.

Just then the door opened "mum?" Aaron called out "in here." Sandra said. Aaron came running in he had been at a friends house and they dropped him off as Gordon went to work.

Aaron looked at Sandra to see her exhausted and with bags under her eyes and a crying Liv. "What's wrong?" "Oh darling! Liv's been up all night with the flu and she won't stop crying and I don't know why!" Sandra said. 

Aaron looked at her before sitting down "here give her to me. Go and get some sleep mum. I'll be fine." Sandra gave Liv to Aaron and laid down on the sofa instantly knocked out.

Liv stopped crying when she saw Aaron and he just smiled at her "You giving mum trouble?" He looked down at Liv who took hold of his finger and gripped it. He kissed her forehead before speaking again.

"Thing is Liv. Mum gets stressed out in fact all people get stressed out for no reason! Grownups are weird like that! Cry and moan and winge and all that. It's stupid if u ask me! Anyway seeing as they're always stressed out it's our job to make sure they aren't think we can do that?" Aaron asked his sister looking down to see that she fell asleep.

He put her down gently on the sofa before placing the blanket over Sandra and kissing her cheek "night night mummy."

He made his way back to Liv and picked her up lying down with her and placing the blanket over both of them before closing his eyes in a dreamless sleep.

Gordon came back instantly in a upset mood. He lost a patient today. Fair enough they had scared the hospital running amok but it still hurt.

He came in to see his wife and children asleep. Aaron's arm protectively around Liv holding her close. He kissed them both on the cheek and sat down next to Sandra. His mood instantly gone at the thought of his lovely family safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories x  
> Find me on tumblr. Robronfan948


End file.
